


Sweet Treats

by cubhyunjae



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Changgu is a college professor, Changgu just wants to love Hyunggu, Changgu thinks he's sweet, Fluff, Hyunggu likes baking, M/M, Mild Angst, im bad with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Hyunggu is overly thrilled to have a new neighbor who ends up being extremely attractive. However, when his neighbor turns out to be his college professor, Hyunggu is conflicted.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Ko Shinwon, Jo Jinho | Jino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Jung Wooseok/Yan An, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yang Hongseok/Im Sejun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sweet Treats

Hyunggu’s neighboring apartment has been vacant for four months. Today, however, Hyunggu saw moving boxes stacked in front of the apartment. So what does Hyunggu do at the prospect of finally having a neighbor? He bakes. He bakes a lot of cookies, cupcakes too, but those would be for Hongseok, Yanan, Jinho, Sejun, and himself when they come over for their weekly game night tomorrow. When Hyunggu’s third batch of cookies come out of the oven, he finally hears a mix of voices coming from the wall that connects Hyunggu’s apartment to the neighboring apartment. Hyunggu hums softly and begins to bag up the second batch of cookies before looking over himself in the mirror. He quickly fixes his lilac dyed hair before fixing his sweater then nodding to himself in the mirror. He grabs the bag of cookies after turning the oven off and walks over to his front door. He puffs his cheeks out in nervousness before slipping a pair of shoes on. He walks out of his apartment and over to his neighbor’s apartment before shyly knocking on the neighbor’s door. 

“Shinwon, for the love of god I said I would get the box tomorrow,” the door opens, Hyunggu coming face to face with his neighbor who is wearing a tank top, his arms on display, “Oh! Sorry, I thought you were someone else. What can I help you with?” the male with bleach blonde hair tilts his head slightly at Hyunggu. 

“Uhm, I’m your neighbor! I thought I would come introduce myself and give you these!” Hyunggu holds out the bag of sugar cookies while smiling, “I didn’t want to do chocolate chips in case you didn’t like chocolate, but I have some if you’d like them! Oh god I’m rambling I’m sorry,” Hyunggu blushes as the other male smiles brightly at Hyunggu. 

“I love sugar cookies! I’m Changgu by the way,” the muscular god, who Hyunggu now knows as Changgu, grins at him. 

“I’m Hyunggu! This is kind of weird and very forward of me, but my friends are coming over tomorrow for a game night, so if you’re not busy you’re invited!” Hyunggu smiles brightly before blushing as Changgu leans against the door frame and takes a bite of a cookie. 

“Sadly, I have orientation for my job tomorrow and then my brainless friends are taking me out, but I will pay for some more of these,” Changgu winks at Hyunggu as he finishes the cookie, “It’s really nice to meet you!” 

“It’s nice to meet you too! I usually bake a lot so, just knock and I’ll whip something up for you!” Hyunggu grins as Changgu nods his head, “Well I’ll let you settle in! I’m glad you like the cookies!” Hyunggu waves and begins walking to his apartment. 

“Have a good night Hyunggu,” Changgu nods towards Hyunggu before walking into his apartment. 

Hyunggu quickly rushes into his apartment before grabbing his stuffed animal and screaming into its chest. Hyunggu walks to his kitchen to start icing the cupcakes when his front door opens making him scream loudly. 

“Jesus, calm down, it’s just me,” Yanan rolls his eyes as he lays down on Hyunggu’s couch, “Why did you bake so much?” 

“I got a new neighbor! So I wanted to make cookies, but the first batch came out too thin, and the third batch is for us tomorrow night along with cupcakes. Want to help me ice them?” Hyunggu looks over at Yanan, the mop of colors on his head sticking up from his head being hung over the arm of the couch. 

“Do I get at least one of the cupcakes?” Yanan smiles over at Hyunggu who rolls his eyes and nods, “Sweet!” Yanan jumps up and walks over to Hyunggu to help him ice the cupcakes, “So what’s your neighbor like?” 

“He’s cute,” Hyunggu blurts and grumbles, “I have no filter sometimes. He seems really sweet. His name is Changgu. I hope we can become friends,” Hyunggu sighs happily as he and Yanan begin to ice the cupcakes. 

“Is my dear Hyunggu crushing on a boy already?” Yanan asks in shock before putting icing on a cupcake. 

“I AM NOT!” Hyunggu screams and flings icing at his kitchen wall making Yanan erupt into a fit of laughter. 

“Hyunggu your face!” Yanan laughs harder as Hyunggu walks over to clean the icing off the wall. 

“You are the absolute worst Nannie,” Hyunggu rolls his eyes, “Can we cuddle tonight while watching Frozen?” Hyunggu looks up at Yanan, hope filling his eyes as he looks at his friend. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Yanan rolls his eyes before getting the cupcake boxes out and helping Hyunggu put the cupcakes away, “You know that Sejun and Hongseok are going to be grossly attached to each other,” Yanan looks over at Hyunggu who nods his head. 

“I’m glad they’re happy,” Hyunggu hums and finishes putting the snacks away and storing them on the counter. 

“Why don’t you go get pajamas on and I’ll make us popcorn,” Yanan smiles at Hyunggu who nods and walks off to his room. 

Hyunggu hums softly and gets dressed into pajamas, his new and crazy attractive neighbor crossing his mind as he looks over his torso in the mirror. Hyunggu pokes his stomach and frowns slightly before slipping on an oversized t-shirt and some basketball shorts. He walks to his vanity before taking his contacts out and slipping his glasses on. He walks out to the living room then turns his tv on to turn on the movie happily. Yanan walks over to the couch with the popcorn then pats his lap while looking over at Hyunggu. Hyunggu quickly walks over and lays on the couch, his head on Yanan’s lap happily eating popcorn. 

“How was work today bub?” Yanan smiles and runs his fingers through Hyunggu’s hair, the younger leaning into the affection happily.

“It was okay. Thankfully no one threw their drink at me and called me useless today!” Hyunggu smiles weakly before eating the popcorn while watching the movie. 

“Babe. When did that happen?” Yanan looks at Hyunggu who shrugs, “Liar.” 

“Yesterday. Some middle aged woman threw her iced coffee at me because Sejun added too much sweetener,” Hyunggu rolls his eyes, “Sejun bought me a new shirt even though I told him not to. It won’t be the last time someone gets mad at me for no reason,” Hyunggu laughs softly and snuggles into Yanan, “Hey Nannie?” 

“Yeah bub?” Yanan looks down at Hyunggu who looks at the tv. 

“Did you register for your classes yet?” Hyunggu smirks as he feels Yanan tense up, “Thought so. You’re lucky I love you and knew what classes you needed and wanted to take.” 

“Hyunggu, you truly are an angel,” Yanan laughs and yawns as Hyunggu puts his glasses on the coffee table.. 

The two continued to watch movies until they fell asleep happily. The next morning, Hyunggu and Yanan woke abruptly to the sound of someone knocking on Hyunggu’s apartment door. Hyunggu stands up and rubs his eyes, quickly putting his glasses on. He staggers over to the front door and opens it, grumbling out a greeting. 

“Well good morning to you too Hyunggu,” Changgu smirks, his arm propped up on Hyunggu’s door frame. 

Yanan’s head snaps up as he looks at the bleach blonde male and biting his lip to stifle a laugh. Hyunggu’s face is consumed by his blush before he looks over at the male. 

“What can I help you with?” Hyunggu rubs at the back of his neck nervously. 

“You said to knock if I wanted something, and honestly sweets are the only thing to keep my mind off the things that stress me out,” Changgu smiles at Hyunggu who nods his head. 

“Yeah! I get that! What can I make for you?” Hyunggu smiles at Changgu happily while pulling out his phone to write it down. 

“How good are you at cupcakes?” Changgu now fully leans against the door frame, slightly caging Hyunggu. 

“They’re immaculate,” Yanan smirks from the couch, his sudden interjection into the conversation making them both jump. 

“Good to know. Whats the soonest you can have a batch of red velvet cupcakes?” Changgu looks at Hyunggu, trying not to focus on the face Yanan is making at them. 

“Three hours!” Hyunggu nods his head and writes down, “What kind of icing would you like?” 

“Surprise me darling,” Changgu winks before pushing off the door frame, “I’ll be back in three hours,” Changgu smiles before turning his attention towards Yanan, “Please for the love of god text Wooseok back. I’m tired of hearing him whine,” Changgu rolls his eyes at Yanan who yelps and hides under the blanket before Changgu leaves. 

Hyunggu spins on his heels before looking over at Yanan, “You know him?” 

“I know his friend, not him,” Yanan rolls his eyes once he removes the blanket, “Wooseok is the guy from the music store who always serenades me when he’s working the guitar section.” 

“Oh how cute,” Hyunggu giggles softly before walking to the kitchen, “Time to make some cupcakes!” 

“Cupcakes?” two new voices belonging to two new boys respond to Hyunggu’s remark. 

“Will you two ever fucking knock?” Yanan gawks at Hongseok and Sejun. 

“You literally never knock either Yanan,” Hyunggu rolls his eyes before getting his mixing bowls and preheating the oven, “Yes I’m making cupcakes for my neighbor.” 

“Is he hot?” Sejun sits at the kitchen table with Hongseok who scoffs, “What?” 

“As if Hyunggu would have the balls to talk to someone that’s not us. He’s probably just going to make them and them drop them off at the person’s doorstep,” Hongseok smirks at Hyunggu who throws a measuring spoon at his head, “HYUNGGU!” 

“Screw you Hongseok! As a matter of fact, I made cookies for him yesterday and we talked! His name is Changgu, he was built by the ancient gods, and he asked me to make him cupcakes,” Hyunggu sticks his tongue out at Hongseok who nods in shock. 

“I’m impressed. Our baby grew some balls,” Hongseok smirks and screams when Hyunggu throws another measuring spoon at his head. 

“Say something like that again and I’ll step on your balls Seok,” Hyunggu smiles at Hongseok, the remark making Sejun and Yanan erupt into laughter. 

“It’s not even one, why are you two here already?” Yanan looks over at the boyfriends who shudder and shake their heads, “Oh no. Was Hwitaek and Jinho going at it?” 

“I will never be able to look Hwitaek and Jinho hyungs in the eyes anymore,” Sejun shudders and shakes his head. 

“You act like we didn’t walk in on them when they first got together Seok,” Hyunggu rolls his eyes as he begins to mix the dry ingredients together. 

“Please don’t remind me oh my god. Jinho hyung had bruises on his hips for weeks,” Hongseok shakes his head in disbelief before looking up at Hyunggu, “What kind of cupcakes are you making?” 

“Red velvet,” Hyunggu hums and begins to dance to a random song playing in his head before Sejun loudly starts singing Ice Cream Cake. 

“Sejun and Hyunggu being friends is the worst combination ever,” Yanan laughs as Hyunggu and Sejun both gasp with fake hurt. 

“How dare you? I will denounce both of you as my best friends and keep Sejun to myself,” Hyunggu pouts before going back to the cupcakes.

“Not allowed. He’s mine,” Hongseok pouts as he looks at his boyfriend, Yanan fake gagging then standing up and walking over to Hyunggu. 

“Maybe I can convince Wooseok to have a get together with all of us so you can talk to big blonde muscle god more,” Yanan smirks as he sits on the counter next to Hyunggu. 

“Yanan, baby, I love you, but no,” Hyunggu pulls out the cupcake tins and puts cute little galaxy liners in. 

“Why not?” Yanan pouts and looks at Hyunggu. 

“Can we talk about it later?” Hyunggu looks up at his best friend who sighs and nods, “Thank you.” 

Yanan grabs an ice cream scoop before helping Hyunggu put the cupcake batter into the liners. Hyunggu and Yanan quickly fill up the tins before putting them into the oven while smiling happily. Hyunggu grabs his phone and sets a timer for the cupcakes. 

“So Hyunggu, what are your chances of getting laid?” Sejun asks, taking a sip from the drink in his hand. 

“Excuse me? Sejun? What the hell?” Hyunggu asks in shock at his friend’s question. 

“Let’s not argue. Last time I argued with Sejun he just looked at me and went ‘Oooo you wanna kiss me so bad’ and if Hongseok wouldn’t have stopped us, I would have kissed Sejun,” Yanan shakes his head and swings his legs, “I’m so sad. I’ve kissed everyone in this friend group except Sejun. Hongseok you know it’s going to happen,” Yanan smirks at Hongseok who rolls his eyes. 

“Yes! The legendary lips of Yan An!” Sejun and Yanan laugh at the reactions from Hyunggu and Hongseok.

“Why am I friends with you?” Hyunggu sighs and looks over his outfit, “I’m going to go take a quick shower and then get dressed,” Hyunggu looks over Sejun, “If you hear my timer go off and I’m not out here, please take the cupcakes out,” Hyunggu nods before walking to his room and picking out his outfit then walking to the bathroom. 

Hyunggu hums and starts up his shower before stripping himself of his pajamas. He frowns and pokes at his stomach again. He was nowhere near built like Hongseok or Changgu. Maybe that’s why Hansol had rejected him. Hyunggu knew that wasn’t the reason and it had everything to do with the fact that Hansol didn’t want to do long distance, but ever since he was called names by certain customers, he hasn’t been able to view himself in a positive light. Hyunggu shakes his head before hopping into the shower and quickly washing up. Hyunggu hums softly as he washes his hair, the sound of his three friends talking in the room over making him smile. He rinses his hair out before quickly washing his body. Hyunggu hums then rinses his body from the soap before turning the shower off and getting out. He dries his body off still humming before slipping his boxers on. He puts on a pair of plaid drawstring pants and a purple turtleneck sweater. Hyunggu throws his dirty clothes into the laundry basket before walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen just as the timer goes off. 

“Holy shit Hyunggu! Do you want Changgu to have a stroke?” Yanan gawks at his best friend’s outfit, the younger blushing and using the oven mits to take the cupcakes out of the oven. 

“Shut up Yanan. I don’t even look that cute,” Hyunggu pouts and flips the cupcakes on the counter. 

Hyunggu lines the cupcakes on wire cooling racks then hums softly as he looks over the cupcakes. He nods and puts the cupcake tins in the sink before sitting at the table and opening a package of poptarts. 

“Hyunggu, baby, you look stunning,” Hongseok smiles at Hyunggu who blushes and shakes his head. 

“Why are you looking down on yourself like this Hyunggu?” Sejun pouts and holds Hyunggu’s hand who blinks and clenches his jaw. 

“Talk to us Hyunggu,” Yanan jumps off the counter and sits next to Hyunggu. 

“I’m just not pretty. I’m not built like Hongseok or Changgu. I’m not tall and pretty like you Nannie. I’m not soft and handsome like you Sejunnie. I’m not small and adorable like Jinho either. I’m not pretty and I’m useless,” Hyunggu looks down at his lap after pushing his poptart away from him. 

“I fucking knew it! Oh my god, has she been saying more stuff to you? I swear to god Hyunggu, you tell me and I’ll kick that old bat in her teeth!” Sejun stands up and paces around the couch to hold his anger in, “Is it just her?” 

“No,” Hyunggu tears up as he looks up at Sejun, “My ex comes in sometimes with his girlfriend and she constantly leaves nasty notes on the napkins when I clean up,” Hyunggu pulls his knees to his chest, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I thought I could handle it on my own,” Hyunggu cries and grips Yanan’s hand. 

“Hongseok, go call Jinho out in the hallway. Take Sejun with you to calm him down. It’s just going to make Hyunggu cry more,” Yanan looks at Hongseok who nods and takes Sejun out into the hallway, “Come here baby,” Yanan sits down on the floor before pulling Hyunggu into his lap. 

“I’m so sorry,” Hyunggu cries into Yanan’s chest, the older rubbing shapes into Hyunggu’s back to calm him down. 

“You don’t need to be sad love. It’s going to be okay. You have me, Hongseok, Sejun, and Jinho by your side. It’s going to be okay. I promise you,” Yanan rubs Hyunggu’s back, the younger’s cries calming down to soft sniffles. 

The two boys on the floor turn their attention to the front door when three males walk in. Hyunggu cuddles into Yanan more as Jinho walks over with Hongseok and Sejun. 

“There’s my sad baby,” Jinho pulls Hyunggu into his lap, “Come here Hyunggu,” Jinho holds Hyunggu close. 

“You smell like Hwitaek’s cologne,” Hyunggu looks up at the older who laughs and nods his head, “Better than smelling like sex.” 

“I hate you,” Jinho kisses Hyunggu’s forehead, the younger snuggling into Jinho, “You made red velvet cupcakes. You never make those. Who’s the lucky guy?” 

“Oh dear god,” Hyunggu whines and snuggles into Jinho, “It’s no one. My neighbor asked me to make them.” 

“You have a neighbor?” Jinho asks in shock, “Oh my god! What’s he like? Is he cute? What’s his name?” 

“He’s built by the gods, he has bleach blonde hair, he’s funny, he’s nice. His name is Changgu,” Hyunggu looks up at Jinho who nods his head. 

“I know a Changgu. Well Hwitaek knows a Changgu, so I kind of know one,” Jinho smiles down at Hyunggu, “Are you feeling better?” 

“Yeah,” Hyunggu smiles and nods, “I should probably start making the frosting for the cupcakes,” Hyunggu stands up and walks to the fridge. 

“You have about an hour until he gets here,” Yanan smirks at Hyunggu who yelps and quickly starts grabbing all the ingredients from his fridge to make the icing. 

Hyunggu pulls out a bowl before putting the cream cheese in the bowl. He hums softly and puts it in the microwave to soften it. 

“So, Nannie, have you messaged that Wooseok boy?” Hyunggu looks over at his best friend who blushes and holds his phone up, “What’s he like?” 

“Tall, nerdy, cuddly, bottom, loving, friendly, wonderful,” Yanan holds his phone to his chest, Sejun, Hongseok, Jinho, and Hyunggu all looking at Yanan in shock, “What?” 

“You’re a top?” they all ask at the same time shock and confusion lacing their words. 

“Why is it so shocking that I’m a top?” Yanan pouts and lifts his shirt, “I’ve got abs! I’m not a dumb twink,” Yanan scoffs then smirks at Hyunggu who is now transfixed on his best friend’s toned stomach, “Awwh Hyunggu. You think I’m hot.” 

“I will castrate you Yan An!” Hyunggu yelps before mixing the ingredients together, “Sejun, the only sensible person here apparently, can you get my piping bags from the cabinets next to the fridge?” Hyunggu looks at the black haired male who jumps up from the chair and gets the piping bags. 

“Why is Sejun the sensible one? I literally haven’t done anything,” Jinho looks at Hyunggu in confusion. 

“The fact that Sejun and Hongseok are at my house before you are,” Hyunggu points an accusatory spoon at Jinho who puts his hands up, “My point proven. Seriously though, why didn’t you wake Sejun and Hongseok up?” 

“I wasn’t planning on having sex with Hwitaek! I just happened to go in the room after my shower and things happened!” Jinho pouts up at Hyunggu who rolls his eyes as he mixes up the frosting. 

“Trust me. We know things happened. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at Hwitaek again after what I heard,” Sejun shudders and hands Hyunggu the piping bags with some tips. 

“You act like none of us have walked in on Hongseok and you,” Jinho rolls his eyes at Sejun who laughs. 

“What? You guys walked in on us playing tonsil tennis? You literally woke us up from Hwitaek’s screams,” Hongseok shudders at the memory and takes a sip of his coffee. 

“I do not want to think about my parental figure fucking,” Yanan shudders at the idea as Hyunggu shakes his head and fills the piping bags. 

Hyunggu hums softly and begins to ice the cupcakes happily. Hyunggu’s four friends fall into light conversation about the upcoming school year and how they were excited for classes to start. Hyunggu finishes up the cupcakes before grabbing a box to put them in. He grabs his stickers and puts a sticker over the opening of the box so the box wouldn’t open on itself. Hyunggu runs to his room to get some greeting cards and twine. He runs back out to the box and wraps the box in twine before tying the twine into a bow. Hyunggu grabs a pen and writes a cute encouraging note before sliding it under the twine and smiling at the box happily. 

“It’s cute Hyunggu! Do you do that with every box of sweets you do?” Sejun smiles at Hyunggu who nods his head, “Is that what you’re going to college for?” 

“Culinary arts? No! I’m going to be an art teacher! I love art and I want to be a teacher so I thought that maybe I could kill two birds with one stone,” Hyunggu grins and shrugs, “I just like baking. I could never do it as a profession. I’d get too stressed out,” Hyunggu shakes his head and walks around, “Where are my glasses?” 

“You took them off before your shower,” Hongseok looks over at Hyunggu who nods his head slowly then walks to the coffee table in the living room. 

“Ah! Found them!” Hyunggu puts his glasses on and twirls around, the bottoms of his pants flaring slightly, “Am I cute yet?” 

“The most adorable human to ever grace this earth,” Yanan walks over and squishes Hyunggu’s cheeks happily, “God you’re so fucking cute.” 

“Nannie!” Hyunggu laughs softly and hugs him tightly, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too Ggu,” Yanan presses a quick kiss to Hyunggu’s nose happily before everyone’s attention snaps to the front door. 

Hyunggu escapes Yanan’s grasp before walking to the front door and opening it. Hyunggu’s throat goes dry at the sight of his godly neighbor dressed in a suit, glasses perched up on his nose.

“H-Hi,” Hyunggu tries to ignore the heat creeping up his neck, “How was orientation?” 

“Surprisingly better than I imagined. I see your friends are here,” Changgu smiles before looking over Hyunggu, the younger internally panicking, “Well, I thought the pajamas were cute, but you look even cuter now.” 

“Please, for the state of my mental well being, do  _ not  _ say that to my face again,” Hyunggu whines and shakes his head, “Do you want to come inside while I go grab the cupcakes?” 

“Sure!” Changgu smiles as he steps inside Hyunggu’s apartment, “Smells like cupcakes, incense and candles,” Changgu smiles over at Hyunggu who shrugs his shoulders, “I like it. It’s very you.” 

“Changgu please!” Hyunggu whines again and walks into his kitchen to see his friends eyeing Changgu, “I will banish you four horny beasts away!” Hyunggu glares at them before grabbing the box of cupcakes and taking them over to Changgu, “I hope you like them!” 

“If you’re half as good at making cupcakes as you are cookies, then trust me, these will be gone by tonight,” Changgu laughs softly and looks at Hyunggu, “Is there anything I can do to pay you back for making these?” 

“Nope!” Hyunggu smiles up at Changgu who grins and nods his head, “I hope you and your friends have a good night!” 

“Thank you Hyunggu. Well come knock on my door if you want me to pay you back okay?” Changgu opens the apartment door and steps out before looking back at Hyunggu, “And Hyunggu? You look super cute in purple,” Changgu winks before leaving and walking down the hall to his apartment. 

Hyunggu closes his apartment door before blinking at the door. He turns around and looks at Yanan. He opens his mouth before closing it not being able to form a coherent thought. Hyunggu stares at Yanan in confusion, his face now as red as the cupcakes he just handed Changgu. 

“Oh my god Changgu broke him,” Hongseok laughs loudly as Hyunggu collapses into a heap on the floor. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Hyunggu looks up at the ceiling of his apartment, “I’m in the afterlife. I’m stuck in hell with nothing but you dolts as my friends. Not you Sejun, you’re doing amazing sweetie,” Hyunggu shakes his head as Sejun laughs and lays on the ground next to Hyunggu, “Does it ever get easy?” 

“Talking to attractive men? God no. Sometimes Hongseok will catch me off guard and say something cheesy like how handsome I look and I just break,” Sejun laughs and snuggles into Hyunggu, “You look happy. Keep that happiness, but just remember, you don’t need a man to tell you how pretty you are baby,” Sejun holds Hyunggu and pokes his cheeks, “We’re all here for you okay?” 

“Thank you for always being here for me Sejun,” Hyunggu presses a quick kiss to Sejun’s cheek before sitting up and walking to his couch, “Are we having game night or not? I’ll set the switch up!” 

The five boys spend the rest of their playing game, eating junk food, and crying over sad movies. Over the next three weeks until school starts, Changgu and Hyunggu constantly bump into each other. The first time was at the cafe Hyunggu works at. The two had sat and talked for a bit, Hyunggu’s heart swelling with happiness anytime Changgu smiled. The next time is at the gym right by their apartment. Changgu had just got done lifting weights, and got on the treadmill next to Hyunggu. Changgu had given Hyunggu a slew of compliments on the cupcakes since he had forgotten the last time they saw each other. The next time is outside of Hyunggu’s apartment when Changgu asks if Hyunggu could make a small cake for his friend Wooseok for getting a promotion at work. The meetings all continue similar to this which left Hyunggu with a giant problem as he lays restless, the night before his first day of classes. 

“I have a huge ass crush on my neighbor,” Hyunggu breathes out into the dark void knowing that no one else was home. 

Hyunggu wasn’t prepared for his classes the next day at all. He had slept through his first alarm which left him in a state of panic. Luckily, Hyunggu had taken a shower at midnight when he couldn’t sleep. He quickly styles his now black hair after getting dressed in black jeans, black belt, and David Bowie shirt. He slips on his black and white vans before putting on his white fleece jacket that Yanan had bought him. He sadly didn’t get to meet with any of his friends before classes because they all started earlier than him. Hyunggu quickly eats some pop tarts before brushing his teeth and slipping his contacts in. Kino rapidly blinds to get his contacts in their right position. He grabs his phone, charger, headphones, and bag that carried his laptop and notebooks. Hyunggu sighs softly as he slips some necklaces on and then walks out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. Hyunggu hums softly before slipping his headphones in and walking down the hallway of his apartment building before walking down the stairs then walking out of the apartment. Hyunggu hums softly and bops his head slightly to the music playing through his ears. He walks the few blocks down the street before walking into the large college. Hyunggu runs his fingers through his hair before he walks up the stairs and down some hallways before finally finding his class. Hyunggu walks to a seat towards the front of the class and hums softly as he sets his stuff down. He sits on the chair before pulling out his phone to shut his music off. He pulls out his notebook and a pencil and begins to doodle on the sides of his paper as his class fills up. He pulls out his phone and bites at his lip slightly as he sees the texts from his friends. Hyunggu smiles brightly as he sends Yanan a picture back when he hears the door to the class close and footsteps leading towards the white board. Hyunggu hums as he looks at the back of his professor’s head, the bleach blonde looking shockingly familiar. Hyunggu shrugs and watches as the professor writes his name on the board. 

“Hello everyone! Welcome to Art History one. My name is Mister Yeo, I’ll be your new Art History professor,” the professor turns around and smiles at his students, Hyunggu’s breath suddenly catching in his throat. 

“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me,” Hyunggu mumbles to himself before looking over at the door as it opens again. 

“Wooseok! You’re late,” the professor smirks at the tall male who shrugs and sits next to Hyunggu, “Oh,” the professor smiles at Hyunggu who shrinks into his seat and shakes his head. 

“Hey Hyunggu!” Wooseok smiles down at Hyunggu who waves slightly and hides his face in his hands, “You okay?” 

“My neighbor is my fucking professor Wooseok,” Hyunggu looks up at Wooseok who shrugs before connecting the dots. 

“Oh shit hyung, you’re screwed,” Wooseok laughs as Hyunggu punches him lightly in the side. 

“Kang Hyunggu, hands to yourself,” Changgu smirks at Hyunggu who lays his head on his notebook. 

“Wooseok tell Nannie I love him,” Hyunggu sinks down into his chair more, Wooseok laughing harder, “Tell me when he isn’t looking so I can punch you again.” 

“You do know you’re having dinner with him tonight right? Or did you forget Hwitaek and Jinho want to integrate their friends together,” Wooseok smirks down at Hyunggu who chokes on his own saliva. 

“Not if I become a hermit and never leave my house ever again. I’ll live under a bridge and become a new legend of how I terrorize people if they don’t pay their toll to cross the bridge,” Hyunggu looks at Wooseok who snorts and ruffles Hyunggu’s hair, “Wooseok this isn’t fair.” 

“You’re just saying that because your professor is hot as hell and just so happens to be your neighbor that you have a crush on,” Wooseok smirks and groans slightly when Hyunggu punches Wooseok’s side again. 

“Keep your mouth shut or I tell Yanan you stole his favorite hoodie,” Hyunggu smirks as he pokes Wooseok’s hoodie, the taller male blushing but nodding his head. 

“Today we’re just going over the syllabus, so if you all have your laptops or phones to look at it, that would be great,” Changgu looks up from his laptop to smirk over at Hyunggu who blushes and opens the syllabus from his phone. 

“He so has a thing for you,” Wooseok smirks and bites his lip to stifle a laugh at the face Hyunggu gives him. 

“I hate you. I truly do. You and Yanan are perfect for each other,” Hyunggu shakes his head and slips his jacket off. 

“I’ll pull a Yanan and just randomly make out with you if you keep being a dick!” Wooseok snorts and gulps when Changgu glares at him, “Or not. Dear god,” Wooseok mumbles and looks down at the syllabus on his phone. 

“Now if you look you’ll see all the periods and specific art pieces we will go over this semester,” Changgu hums softly and looks up at Hyunggu, the older suddenly grabbing for his water bottle, “We may have partnered projects, but I’m still deciding on that. The only thing I want you to have done by Wednesday is to have one paragraph about why you chose Art History and what art means to you,” Changgu smiles at the class, “Now how about we do some introductions! I will go first. My name is Yeo Changgu, and I love learning and teaching about the history of art so viola here I am. If you could just go in a row and say your name, major if you have one, and a fun fact about yourself. Wooseok, why don’t you start,” Changgu hums as he looks at the tall giant who opens his mouth to ask a question, “No you don’t have to stand up.” 

“Oh thank god,” Wooseok mumbles before turning around and smiling, “Hi! I’m Jung Wooseok, my major is music therapy. A fun fact about me is that I have every Studio Ghibli movie that's on DVD,” Wooseok smiles and turns around to nudge Hyunggu who quits doodling in his notebook before turning around to the class. 

“Hi my name is Kang Hyunggu and my major or career path is art education. A fun fact about me is that I love to bake things,” Hyunggu smiles before turning back around and blushing at the smile Changgu gives him. 

The rest of the class is spent giving introductions and Changgu talking about how and why he became a teacher. Hyunggu begins to pack his things up when it gets closer to class to end. He looks over at Wooseok who makes a face at Hyunggu, the older laughing slightly. 

“Nannie is waiting outside for us,” Hyunggu smiles and looks over at Wooseok who nods his head happily. 

“Alright guys, class is dismissed!” Changgu smiles at the class, Wooseok and Hyunggu standing up and bolting out of the classroom so Changgu won’t ask them questions. 

“Where are you two going in a hurry?” Yanan asks before yelping when Wooseok and Hyunggu grab Yanan’s hand and speed off down the hallway. 

Once the three are down the stairs and away from Changgu’s classroom, Wooseok erupts into laughter. Yanan looks over at his boyfriend in confusion as Hyunggu groans and bangs his head against his bag. 

“What the hell is going on?” Yanan’s voice is heavy with concern and confusion. 

“Our Art History teacher is Yeo fucking Changgu,” Hyunggu groans out and looks at Yanan. 

“Like your neighbor Changgu? Wooseok’s best friend Changgu?” Yanan asks in shock, Wooseok holding Hyunggu close, “Baby it’s going to be okay.” 

“He’s so out of my league Nannie,” Hyunggu pouts and looks up at Wooseok, “I’m sorry I’m a mess.” 

“You’d be surprised about some things Hyunggu, but it’s not my place to say. Why don’t we just finish classes and then we can get ready for dinner okay?” Wooseok smiles brightly at Hyunggu who frowns and nods. 

“What class do you have next?” Yanan looks at Hyunggu who smiles brightly. 

“Ceramics!” Hyunggu looks up at Yanan, “We’ll probably just do syllabus stuff and what projects there are,” Hyunggu smiles at Yanan who nods his head. 

“Seokie and I will walk you to class! Then you can meet us by the music production room,” Yanan smiles before the two taller males walk Hyunggu to his ceramics class. 

The rest of the school day goes by slowly, Hyunggu having to introduce himself to everyone in every class he had that day. He barely got time to eat lunch with Hongseok and Sejun before he had to go to his next class. He was exhausted and nervous all at the same time. Jinho’s last class ended at four thirty, so the friends were going to wait until he was out of class to meet up and go to Hwitaek and Shinwon’s house, a man that Hyunggu has met several times when he would pick Yanan up from Wooseok’s apartment. Hyunggu bounces his leg as he sees Jinho walk over happily. 

“Are you guys ready?” Jinho smiles at his group of friends plus Wooseok, “Why is Hyunggu shaking like a leaf?” 

“Long story,” Hyunggu mumbles and looks down at his arms, “I forgot my fucking coat in his class.” 

“In whose class?” Jinho looks at Hyunggu who groans and rests his head on the cafeteria table. 

“Changgu, his neighbor, the hot one he has a crush on? Changgu is his Art History teacher,” Hongseok leans over and rubs Hyunggu’s shoulder. 

“Baby, it’s going to be okay. Maybe he likes you too,” Jinho smiles but sighs, “At least you’ll have us. I’m almost positive if things don’t work out Wooseok and Yanan will gladly smother you in kisses,” Jinho smiles at Hyunggu who nods his head. 

“I guess,” Hyunggu stands up and dusts his jeans off, “Okay let’s go before we’re late to Hwitaek’s. I don’t need that being used against me whenever you two get sexiled,” Hyunggu rolls his eyes as the group laughs at his comment, “You know what? I’m hot as fuck. If Changgu doesn’t see anything in me, then fuck him! I’ll fuck his best friend,” Hyunggu turns and winks at Wooseok and Yanan who wolf whistle at Hyunggu. 

“They’re all idiots,” Hongseok shakes his head as Sejun and Jinho laugh, the small group all making their way out of the college building. 

“How far does Hwitaek live from here?” Sejun asks and pulls his phone out to pull up bus times just in case. 

“You see that housing development across the street? There,” Jinho smirks at Sejun who blushes and puts his phone away. 

The group of friends all make their way across the street and down the sidewalk before walking up to Hwitaek’s house. Jinho smiles before knocking on the door, his fist not even being able to make the second knock when the door swings open to reveal an overly excited Hwitaek. 

“Hi baby!” Jinho squeals and jumps onto Hwitaek who laughs and holds his boyfriend up. 

“Hi my love!” Hwitaek spins Jinho around before setting him down, “Come on in!” Hwitaek smiles at the rest of the group who walks into the house while smiling. 

“Hey Wooseok! Hey Yanan!” a male slightly shorter than Wooseok and Yanan waves at the two, “Okay wait! Based on descriptions let me guess!” the male looks over the group of three, “The built one is Hongseok, the one clinging to him is Sejun, and the hot guy looking off into space is Hyunggu,” the mention of his name brings Hyunggu back to reality, “Hi! I’m Shinwon’s fiance Yuto!” 

“Oh! It’s nice to meet you,” Sejun smiles and waves along with Hongseok, Hyunggu’s brain still processing what was just said to him. 

“Me? Hot?” Hyunggu points to himself before shrugging, “Yeah I’m hot as fuck. What about it?” 

“Ooo! He has more confidence now! I enjoy this new Hyunggu,” Hwitaek laughs as Hyunggu flips Hwitaek off and messes with his belt. 

“It’s nice to meet you Yuto. I believe you’re the one who screamed so loud in Changgu’s apartment that it woke me up,” Hyunggu smirks at Yuto who blushes in embarrassment and nods, “It’s okay I would have done the same thing. Hwitaek why the hell is your house so cold?” Hyunggu shudders at the cold. 

“I like it cold,” Hwitaek rolls his eyes, “I called and ordered pizza, it should be here sometime soon along with the blonde blubbering mess,” Hwitaek walks over and sets some chairs up out in the living room. 

“Changgu is probably freaking out about how many students he has,” Shinwon shakes his head and turns to Hyunggu, “Hyunggu, when did you dye your hair?” 

“Two days ago, why?” Hyunggu raises his eyebrow and sets his bag down by the front door. 

“It looks really good. Who did it?” Shinwon runs his fingers through his hair, “I want to dye my hair again soon.” 

“Yanan and Wooseok helped me,” Hyunggu smiles and clings to Yanan’s side, the older wrapping his arms around Hyunggu’s waist. 

“Of course it was them,” Shinwon shakes his head, “Next time I need to dye my hair I’m coming to you.” 

“Noted,” Yanan smiles and holds Hyunggu, “You okay bub?” 

“Just nervous,” Hyunggu looks up at Yanan who leans down and kisses Hyunggu’s forehead, “Thank you.” 

“No fair!” Wooseok pouts and leans down to kiss Hyunggu’s forehead. 

“Please don’t lose him Nannie. I like this one,” Hyunggu grins up at Wooseok and Yanan who nod their heads and smile brightly. 

“Hey! Sorry I’m late!” Changgu sighs as he walks inside of Hwitaek’s house, “I had a student try and ask me out already,” Changgu rubs his temples. 

“Must be tough,” Hyunggu deadpans before walking to Hwitaek’s kitchen and jumping onto the counter, “Taek hyung do you have any water?” 

“I have some water bottles on top of the fridge,” Hwitaek smirks at Hyunggu who nods his head and kneels on the counter to grab a water bottle before sitting back down on the counter. 

“Hey Hyunggu, you left this in my classroom,” Changgu walks over to Hyunggu and hands him the jacket. 

“Thanks,” Hyunggu bites at his lip then slips the jacket on and jumps off the counter before walking away from Changgu. 

“Oh,” Changgu mumbles and sighs before grabbing a water bottle and walking over to the living room and sitting down on the loveseat. 

Hyunggu goes to sit down on a chair when he’s pushed into the love seat by Jinho. Hyunggu yelps and stumbles into Changgu who catches Hyunggu and smiles. 

“You dyed it black. I thought you liked the lilac,” Changgu looks at Hyunggu who sits next to him on the love seat. 

“I do, but my head was starting to hate me from the amount of bleach I had to use,” Hyunggu mumbles and looks away. 

The rest of the group falls into a discussion about what movies they should watch and who has classes at what time the next day. 

“Do you have classes tomorrow?” Changgu looks over at Hyunggu who shakes his head, “Oh. Neither do I,” Changgu nods his head and takes a sip from his water bottle. 

Hyunggu sighs and pulls his knees to his chest and grips at his jeans. He could clearly see why this meeting was made. Hyunggu’s eyes well up with tears and he buries his face in his knees. 

“Hyunggu why are you acting like we haven’t been flirting and hitting on each other? Is it because you’re my student now? That shouldn’t matter!” Changgu looks over at Hyunggu before hearing the quiet sobs, “Fuck. Hyunggu, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s not that you’re my teacher Changgu. You’re so out of my league,” Hyunggu sniffles and wipes his eyes, hoping his friends don’t notice him crying. 

“What do you mean by that?” Changgu looks over at Hyunggu who sniffles and stands up. 

Hyunggu takes Changgu’s hand and drags him outside to where the others couldn’t hear him. Changgu looks over at Hyunggu and bites his lip, not wanting to do anything that would upset the younger. 

“My ex boyfriend was verbally abusive. He had instilled into me that I wasn’t pretty and that no one would ever want me. So my heart and brain are very conflicted when it comes to you Yeo Changgu. My heart wants to sneak into your apartment and have you hug me, but my brain tells me that you would never want me like that. My brain tells me that you’re so much more beautiful than I am. You’re built like a greek god, and my stomach is flat. You’re incredibly smart where I can’t seem to remember to even grab my coat. My brain tells me all these bad things, even though you tell me every time you see me how pretty I am. I like you so much, but my brain keeps telling me that you’d never like me back,” Hyunggu looks over at Changgu, tears running down his face. 

“Hyunggu, you’re so beautiful though. You’re so pretty! Who cares if you don’t have muscles like Hongseok and me? I don’t! You want to know why? Because I didn’t fall for your appearance Kang Hyunggu. I fell for that loving person who baked me sugar cookies when I moved in. I fell for the person who made me red velvet cupcakes even if I only went over there to see you. I fell for the person who smiles like there's no tomorrow every time they see me. I fell for the boy who screams songs at the top of his longs while he anxiously bakes. I fell for the boy who never once treated me like an object. I fell for you Kang Hyunggu, not the body that comes with it, but the parts of your personality that make you. Your adorable looks are just an added bonus,” Changgu smiles at Hyunggu while wiping his tears, “I’m not out of your league, if anything, you’re the only person I want batting for me,” Changgu steps closer to Hyunggu, “Can I kiss you now?” 

“Please Yeo Changgu. Please kiss me,” Hyunggu smiles over at the male who grins back at him. 

Changgu cups Hyunggu’s cheeks and presses his lips to Hyunggu’s. Hyunggu wraps his arms around Changgu’s neck as Changgu deepens the kiss. Hyunggu groans softly as Changgu bites his bottom lip. Changgu smirks and slides his tongue against Hyunggu’s, the younger gripping at Changgu’s hair. Changgu smirks and pulls away from the kiss and kisses down Hyunggu’s neck. 

“Ch-Changgu!” Hyunggu moans out when Changgu sucks on Hyunggu’s collar bone, “Fuck we have to stop before the pizza guy comes,” Hyunggu laughs when Changgu groans, “Hey, we don’t have school tomorrow and you live just down the hall from me baby,” Hyunggu presses his lips to Changgu’s quickly, “I can make sure no one bothers us.” 

“You drive a hard bargain Kang,” Changgu smirks and kisses his neck again, “Still not enough to fully convince me.” 

“You want more sugar cookies? You can eat them fresh too,” Hyunggu giggles as Changgu buries his face in Hyunggu’s neck, “I take that as a yes?” 

“You gotta be my boyfriend though first, and we have to paint also,” Changgu smiles and quickly kisses Hyunggu. 

“God I like you so much,” Hyunggu smiles and snuggles into Changgu, “Yes I’ll be your boyfriend,” Hyunggu grins then yelps when Changgu picks him up bridal style before they get back into Hwitaek’s house. 

“Thank fucking god. I couldn’t last another minute with you two whining,” Jinho and Hwitaek groan as they look at the two males. 

“Yanan, Hongseok, Sejun, Jinho, Wooseok, I love you all but if you step within five feet of my apartment after we leave tonight I will castrate all of you,” Hyunggu glares at his friends who gag in disgust but nod their heads. 

“Same goes for any of you, except I’ll just stomp,” Changgu laughs as his friends wince but nod. 

Changgu brings Hyunggu to the love seat and pulls him into his lap, “When did you start liking me?” 

“The moment you opened the door and I realized my new neighbor was sculpted by Adonis himself,” Hyunggu grins over at Changgu and kisses his cheek, “What about you?” 

“The moment I saw that adorable smile,” Changgu kisses Hyunggu’s cheek happily, “I’m thankful our friends did this.” 

“I am too,” Hyunggu giggles and kisses Changgu happily. 

And after the meeting, no one was dumb enough to try and reach Changgu and Hyunggu once they got home in fear that they would go after them. Changgu and Hyunggu wouldn’t though, they were too caught up in each other to pay attention to their friends. Hyunggu finally felt pretty and not just because Changgu was there, but because he finally had the confidence to realize that Changgu actually liked him back, and Changgu wasn’t going to let Hyunggu forget how pretty he is. 


End file.
